Aquele final
by Yuuho
Summary: tipo, é só um final alternativo que eu fiz pro anime, tá? Mas é depois do ultimo capítulo, e como se o filme A Carta Selada não existisse. Ah, vocês podem achar muito parecido com uma cena desse mesmo filme, ok? foi de propósito. 8D Enjoy D


Pois é, essa é a primeira fic que escrevo 8D e, bom, SCC não é de minha autoria, e blablabla.

Essa história é um final alternativo que fiz para o anime, sacam? 8D

Enjoy! o/

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era uma noite fria. Sakura estava sentada na sua cama, lendo um livro. Gostava daqueles momentos de leitura, onde ela se aprofundava em um mundo cheio de encantamentos e fantasia. Afinal, era seu unico refugio. Não se lembrava quando sua vida tinha começado a tornar-se um saco. Lembrou então que isso aconteceu desde que Shoran, a pessoa que mais amou na vida -e ainda ama- foi embora, e provavelmente nunca mais voltará. E era tudo culpa dela. Porque ela não lhe dera uma resposta. Ficou com medo daquele sentimento...mas o que poderia fazer? Na época em que ele se declarara para ela, ela ainda era muito criança, não sabia diferenciar muito bem o sentimento de amor e amizade. Mas sabia que o que mais desejava era estar com ele. Porém, confundiu esse sentimento com o sentimento que ela poderia ter por um grande amigo. Mas não é por todo grande amigo que você se apaixona, certo? Mas ela percebera isso tarde demais.

Sakura levantou-se, acordando Kero, que estava dormindo em sua cama. Estava cansada de pensar naquilo, pois aquela discussão mental nunca chegava a um final. "Não posso fazer mais nada" pensou ela. "Já fazem 5 anos, e eu perdi total contato com ele. Não entendo porque continuo me castigando desse jeito". Sakura entrou na cozinha, abriu a geladeira procurando algo para comer, mesmo estando sem fome. Precisava de algo para se distrair.

- Vixeee, comendo a essa hora da noite, hein Monstrega!? Já tô vendo os pneuzinhos...

- Cala a boca, Touya! E eu não sou monstrega! - Sakura deu um pisão no pé de Touya.

- Eita! Calma aí ,Monstrega, eu já vi que está de TPM, por isso vou te deixar em paz, se não quem se dá mal sou eu... Tô indo dormir na casa do Yukito e papai tá viajando...vê se toma cuidado, hein?! tchauzinho...Monstrega! - E sai.

- Tchau!...Que irmão insensível, eu tenho! - Sakura pegou um pudim feito pelo seu pai e foi para o lado de fora da casa, sentando-se nas escadas da entrada. Olhou para o céu, para as estrelas, e inconscientemente começou a se perguntar onde estaria Shoran. "Meu querido Shoran".

De repente, Sakura ouve uma voz chamando seu nome. No início pensou que fosse só sua imaginação, mas quando olhou para baixo, viu que não estava sonhando.

- Sakura! Há quanto tempo!

Ao ver Shoran de pé em frente a entrada de sua casa, Sakura sentiu uma enorme vontade de pular em seus braços e sussurrar em seus ouvidos o quanto ele fizera falta. Mas ela não o fez.

- Shoran! O...o que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim visitar você. Faz tempos que não nos víamos, e como perdemos contato eu realmente estava sentindo muita falta. - Sorriu daquela maneira que só ele sabia como fazer, o que fez Sakura se derreter por inteira. - Será que está sendo muito incômodo aparecer por aqui a essa hora?

- N...não! De jeito nenhum! Você sempre é bem-vindo, Shoran! Quer entrar?

- Com sua licença... - Shoran subiu as escadas, passando por Sakura. Ela pôde sentir seu perfume, seu cheiro, tudo o que lhe fez tanta falta durante todos esses anos. "É a minha chance! Eu tenho que dizer para ele o que sinto!" Shoran abriu a porta para Sakura passar. Eles sentaram-se no sofá da sala, encabulados. Afinal, fazia tempo que não conversavam. Sakura mal conseguia conter a alegria de poder ver Shoran novamente, e pensava que aquilo só podia ser alguma obra do Destino, que resolvera dar-lhe uma nova chance. Ela tinha que aproveitar o momento.

- Aceita um cházinho?

- Ah, claro, se não for muito incômodo...

- Não mesmo! - Sorri - E também tem um bolo delicioso, meu pai quem fez!

- Então tá... - Diz Shoran, corado.

Sakura foi preparar o chá enquanto Shoran ficou esperando na sala. O coração de Sakura batia acelerado. "Eu vou me declarar para ele. Mas...e se ele não gostar mais de mim? E...se todo aquele amor que ele dizia nutrir por mim tiver se acabado? É possível, afinal...já se passaram muitos anos. Assim como eu, Shoran está com seus 16 anos. Ele está lindo. Muitas garotas devem cair aos seus pés. Provavelmete ele já deve ter se envolvido com outra - ou outras - e me esquecido, e só o que restou foi o sentimento de amizade. Ai meu Deus, o que eu faço...?" Sakura despertou de seus pensamentos com o barulho da panela da água "assoviando", avisando que a água estava fervendo. Preparou o chá, pôs na bandeija junto com dois pedaços de bolo de chocolate e levou para a sala. Serviu os dois e sentou-se.

- Então...err...como andam as coisas lá em Hong Kong?

- Estão muito bem. Finalmente consegui resolver tudo que tinha para fazer lá e resolvi voltar para cá. Quando cheguei, realmente percebi como estava sentindo saudades daqui.

- Ah, e quando chegou...?

- No finalzinho da tarde. - Sorriu

- Nossa! - Sakura olhou para o relógio, que marcava 10 horas da noite - Passou aonde antes de vir aqui?

- Na verdade, essa é a minha primeira parada. - Shoran corou.

- Demorou tanto o desembarque no aeroporto? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, é só que...quando eu cheguei aqui, eu vi você na janela, Sakura. Estava sentada na sua cama, lendo um livro. Achei-a tão linda que fiquei de pé ali do lado de fora , te admirando, sem perceber que o tempo passava. - Os dois coraram mais ainda.

- Shoran... - "Está na hora! Não me importa se ele não gosta mais de mim, eu tenho que falar..." - Lembra do nosso ultimo encontro, antes de você ir embora?

- Lembro...

- Você tinha se declarado para mim. Eu lembro nitidamente desse dia até hoje. As palavras que você usou, o cheiro das flores de cerejeira nos cercando, e o pior...O meu silêncio ao ouvir você declamar palavras tão bonitas e de tamanha importância para mim.

- Sakura, não tem problema, isso faz tanto tempo que...

- Então você nâo sente mais o mesmo por mim, Shoran? ... "Eu sabia! Droga!"

- Não é isso, Sakura...é só que...faz tanto tempo, e eu não vim aqui só para te pressionar por causa disso...eu só precisava te ver e... - Sakura pousou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Shoran, impedindo-o de continuar a falar.

- Vem comigo! - Disse Sakura, puxando a mão de Shoran e arrastando-o escada acima.

- Mas o que...? - "O que a Sakura pretende fazer?!"

Sakura abriu bruscamente a porta de seu quarto, acordando novamente o bonequinho amarelo que dormia em seu travesseiro. Segurou-o, ainda sonolento, e expulsou-o do quarto, dizendo que haviam muitos doces na cozinha esperando para serem devorados por ele.

- Nossa, a Sakura estava muito boazinha hoje...- Kero coçava os olhos. Ele nem percebera que tinha mais alguém além de Sakura lá, de tanto sono que estava. - Vamos comer!

Sakura sentou em cima da cama e pegou um ursinho que estava encostado na parede, muito familiar. Mostrou-o para Shoran.

- O ursinho...que eu costurei para você...nossa! Você realmente o guardou depois de tanto tempo, e está em perfeito estado!

- Claro que sim...- Sakura apertou o ursinho contra seu peito - Afinal, esse ursinho é muito importante para mim, Shoran. Porque foi você quem fez ele, e não existe mais nenhum como esse no mundo...Olha, eu sei que é tarde demais, mas eu fiquei me castigando durante anos para isso, e não vou mais perder a chance. - Ela se aproximou de Shoran. "Ele realmente cresceu", pensou ela. Olhou para cima e uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho - Eu gostou muito de você, Shoran...Você sempre será a pessoa mais importante para mim. - Sakura baixou o olhar, e as lágrimas começaram a descer com mais intensidade.

Shoran corou. Estava surpreso com aquela confissão repentina. Fitou-a por uns momentos, e finalmente disse...:

- Pra mim também...Sakura.

Sakura levantou o olhar, e com um lindo sorriso pulou em cima dele e o abraçou fortemente. Shoran também a abraçou, só que com delicadeza, como se ela pudesse se quebrar a qualquer momento e ele fosse perdê-la. E ele não queria isso. Separou-se do abraço dela e levantou seu queixo. Roçou seu lábio superior no lábio inferior dela, e finalmente deu-lhe um beijo, de leve. Ela retribuiu o beijo, sorrindo. Logo o beijo foi se tornando em algo mais intenso, como se os dois quisessem recuperar o tempo perdido naqueles anos todos.

Sim, finalmente estavam juntos, e nada mais iria sepára-los.

Dentro de um certo livro de cartas mágicas, uma única carta brilhava. Era a carta do amor, cuja magia finalmente tinha surtido efeito.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom né, espero que tenham gostado dessa fic! Como é a primeira que publico, resolvi fazer algo mais simples. Logo, espero, virão mais. Além disso, eu escrevi essa fic no laptop de uma amiga, de madrugada, enquanto ela dormia...foi um total momento de surto! Não poderia fazer mais do que um capítulo, apesar de querer.

Valeu a todos )


End file.
